


Stoked!

by solarstar_moonlight



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Drug Use, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, based on an old tv show, liberal use of the word grom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight
Summary: Changgu is working a summer job at a surf resort to get away from his shitty hometown and explore his sexuality. He falls head over heels for the Greek god in human form named Yang Hongseok, but there is a wrinkle... Hongseok has a boyfriend
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stoked!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on a cartoon from when I was a kid. I really hope everyone enjoys!

“Wake up groms!” a shrill voice woke Changgu from his sleep, almost sending him tumbling off the top bunk and crashing to the floor below, “shift starts in an hour! If you’re even a minute late, that’s a strike!”

“Damn it man,” the boy in the bunk below groaned, “who the hell gave that guy access to the PA system?”

“You know how Hwitaek is Hyojong,” Changgu sighed, climbing down from the top bunk and wincing when his bare feet touched the rough wooden floor of the cabin, “he’s been wound tight enough to snap since the moment he was born,”

“True shit,” Hyojong laughed, sitting up and revealing his naked torso that Changgu had to force hie eyes away from, “hey, you think you can cover for me at the daily meeting until I get there? I ain’t gonna be super late but I do need to uh… elevate my mood before I clock in,”

Changgu rolled his eyes; while it was annoying that Hyojong was almost constantly high, at least he didn’t insist on filling their room with the smell of weed while Changgu was there anymore.

“Whatever man. Just don’t drag your ass too much or we’ll both be headed home early. We both already have two strikes,”

Hyojong just nodded as Changgu made his way to the showers… well, calling them showers was actually kinda generous. It was just a few freestanding outdoor showerheads surrounded by a waist high “privacy” wall. Thankfully the staff housing was far enough away from the hotel that they didn’t run the risk of any guests seeing them.

Working at the Surfer’s Paradise resort was like a dream scenario for Changgu. Sunset Island was like a beautiful tropical paradise and it was far enough away from his shitty little hometown that no one so much as knew his name when he first arrived. Sure, he’d only be there for peak business (AKA during the summer months) but that didn’t matter; he’d be heading off to college in the fall anyway and starting a brand-new chapter of his life.

Changgu shed his pajamas at the bedroom door and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading outside. Within a few minutes he was standing underneath the freezing cold water; was hot water too much to ask for? Whatever, at least it woke him up.

He was just about done when the showerhead next to him turned on, drawing his attention… he really, _really_ shouldn’t have looked though. Standing next to him was the distractingly nude, disconcertingly wet and unbearably hot Hongseok; the single most beautiful man Changgu had ever laid eyes on. Everything from his gorgeously tanned skin to his sparkling white smile to his chiseled abs that inspired Changgu to work on his own physique; he was absolutely fucking perfect, no doubts about that.

“Morning Gu,” Hongseok casually said, his teeth starting to chatter, “did you hear that thunderstorm last night? It was fucking wicked,”

“Uh nah,” Changgu finally diverted his eyes from Hongseok’s soaked body (thank GOD for the cold water or else he’d be standing at full attention) “I sleep like a bear,”

Hongseok laughed at that; a gloriously dorky sound that Changgu couldn’t help but find endearing.

“Last night I heard that Hwitaek has some big announcement for us this morning. Wanna place a bet on what it is?”

“No idea, but knowing him he’s probably gonna fire one of us or double our workload… or fire one of us _and then_ double our workload,”

“Oh man,” Hongseok chuckled again, “remember when he fired Shinwon outta nowhere?”

“Nowhere? He got caught having sex with a guest in the wave pool!”

“I don’t know man. Getting laid shouldn’t be a fire-able offense,”

Changgu was the one laughing that time. 

He noticed the way Hongseok looked at him when they talked like that; there was something in his eyes, something almost like passion. It made Changgu’s heart flutter and his knees weak… but it was just wishful thinking. Hongseok was probably straight, and it wasn’t like Changgu had come out to anyone anyway, so he couldn’t ask him out even if he wanted to.

“Well, uh I should probably go ahead and get dressed,” Changgu said awkwardly, fumbling to turn off the water since his hands were shaking from the cold, “see you at the morning meeting?”

“Yeah, see you there,” Hongseok replied with a smile as Changgu wrapped himself in a towel and scurried off.

Soon enough he was dressed in his uniform (a purple polo shirt and hilariously tacky trunks) and walking through the front doors of the resort. It may have been early morning, but it was already hot out, making the air conditioning of the lobby a godsend. The lobby itself was open and sprawling; mostly decorated with surf and beached themed items like prop surfboards and random pieces of rope that was supposed to evoke the feeling of… being on a boat or something. Oddly, there were quite a bit of rainbow-colored decorations as well that hadn’t been there the previous day. The main attraction though was the large, cylindrical aquarium in the center of the room, full of fish from all over the world. In the corner of the room was some poor soul in a purple whale mascot suit, handing out flyers to guests advertising various upcoming events.

He nodded good morning to the mascot guy before ducking into the staff meeting room. The only person at the circular table was Hwitaek; sitting there with a batch of pamphlets and proudly displaying his golden ‘staff manager’ pin on his shirt.

“Well look at that, you’re actually here a few minutes early,” Hwitaek said, sliding one of the pamphlets across the table to Changgu as he sat down, “go ahead and look over that until the other groms get here,”

Changgu always wanted to ask Hwitaek what the hell ‘grom’ meant, but the words written in bold rainbow letters across the front of the pamphlet completely distracted him and made his heart stop beating for a moment…

_PRIDE MONTH AT SURFER’S PARADISE_

“P-pride month…?” Changgu broke out into a cold sweat as the realization washed over him.

“Yeah… is that a problem?” Hwitaek raised an eyebrow, “you didn’t strike me as the homophobic type,”

“No! It’s not a problem, it’s just… I didn’t think a hotel like this would be into it you know?”

“Well you know how it is; business and corporations love to post rainbow flags everywhere for a month and then take them down the second the clock strikes midnight on July 1st,” Hwitaek replied with a shrug. Honestly Changgu didn’t know how it was; the town he grew up in was too conservative to even so much as mention pride month, “there’s gonna be an LGTBQ benefit gala here at the hotel in a few days, and I’m gonna be going over everyone’s duties for the event,”

Changgu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d be in a room full of other LGBTQ people and actual supportive allies? He should’ve been excited, and on some level he was, but he was also incredibly nervous about it all. Part of the reason he’d taken the job at Surfer’s Paradise was to get far enough away from his family to explore his sexuality. Despite that he still hadn’t told a single soul. There was so much to consider; but the biggest thing on his mind was one thing… would the other guys still feel comfortable around him?

He didn’t have long to consider it before Hongseok walked in, his hair still fluffy and damp from his shower. Changgu sighed at the sight of him; he was just so stunning, especially with the way the royal purple of his shirt complimented his skin tone. He was followed closely by someone else that Changgu didn’t recognize; a shorter boy with skin the color of smooth almond milk and bleached blonde hair. His cheeks were adorably chubby and rosy and he clung to Hongseok’s back like a koala. A few other employees entered shortly afterwards, and everyone sat down at the table.

“Good morning everyone, I just wanted to… wait, where the hell is Hyojong?” Hwitaek scowled as he spoke, preparing to mark another strike next to Hyojong’s name on his clipboard. Changgu’s brain was tripping over itself trying to come up with a suitable lie to cover his friends’ ass, but before he could even form a coherent thought, Hongseok spoke up instead.

“I saw him in the lobby a few minutes ago, he actually got in before us,” Hongseok said nonchalantly, “there was an elderly guest who was struggling to walk up to the check in desk, so he offered to take her things and check in for her,”

Hwitaek looked skeptically at Hongseok for a brief moment before putting the clipboard down on the table without giving Hyojong another strike. It was lucky that Hongseok came up with such a bullshit lie and not Changgu; Hwitaek would’ve never believed it coming from someone with two strikes.

“Anyway,” Hwitaek continued, “I wanted to use this daily meeting for a couple of things. First, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, we have a new face among us. Everyone this is Hyunggu,”

The blonde boy stood up and waved to the room, smiling adorably the entire time.

“Please, call me Kino,” he said in a voice that sounded a tad too deep to be coming from him.

“I’m going to have him on housekeeping duty, so Changgu and Hongseok can show him the ropes,”

Great. Cleaning rooms with Hongseok was already difficult enough with Changgu’s one-sided sexual tension making things awkward. Now he’d have to deal with being in close quarters with _two_ hot guys at once.

“Now, the second thing I wanted to talk about was…”

“I’M HERE!” Hyojong shouted, bursting into the room, completely out of breath, “I’m sorry I’m late I was just…”

“Save it grom,” Hwitaek cut him off, waving his hand dismissively, “Hongseok already filled us in. Take your seat,”

Hyojong looked confused for a moment, but took the empty seat next to Changgu without protest.

“You didn’t cover for me?” he whispered.

“Tried to, but Hongseok beat me to it,”

“As I was saying,” Hwitaek cleared his throat, “as you can all see on the pamphlets you’ve been given, Surfer’s Paradise will be celebrating pride month this year,”

“Oh sweet!” Hyojong said excitedly, “I used to love going to pride events back home!”

Wait… what?! Hyojong went to pride events? It wasn’t impossible for a straight guy to attend them of course, but Hyojong didn’t seem like the type of guy to be into that.

“Then you’ll be absolutely stoked for this,” Hwitaek said in a dry monotone, “Friday night there’s going to be a charity gala here, and everyone’s gonna be working. Hyojong and Wooseok, you’ll be on food service. Changgu and Kino, you’ll be bussing tables. Yuto, Jinho and Hongseok will be greeting guests…”

“Yuto? Who the hell is Yuto?” Hyojong wondered aloud. Changgu shrugged. Hwitaek facepalmed.

“The grom in the whale suit, just… save your questions and comments for the end! Anyway, I’ll be speaking at the event, so try not to bother me or make the night any more difficult than it has to be, got it?”

As soon as Hwitaek was done talking Hyojong slowly raised his hand.

“…. What do you want?”

“I was just wondering… why exactly will _you_ be speaking at the event?”

“Seriously? Because I’m gay dumb ass!” Hwitaek retorted. Changgu’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. How could he not have known? Well, Hwitaek didn’t exactly make it obvious, but it wasn’t like Changgu didn’t know that gay men didn’t need to be stereotypically flamboyant to be well, gay. Not that there was anything wrong with being flamboyant of course it was just that… ugh, never mind. The point was that Hwitaek was gay, and had been the entire time. Changgu always thought he’d be the only one for some reason. On one hand, he was shocked by Hwitaek’s bluntness, but on the other he admired his confidence.

Hyojong’s face lit up like a Christmas tree light at those words, but he didn’t say anything further.

“With that out of the way, everyone get to work! And don’t forget to have guests take the satisfaction surveys!”

Changgu got up from the table and was almost immediately cornered by Kino, who looked at him with an endearing smile.

“Hi, you must be Changgu. It’s nice to finally meet you, Hongseok’s mentioned you a lot,”

Huh?

“Oh really? I didn’t realize you two already knew each other.”

“Oh yeah! He’s actually my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for about a year,”

Changgu was pretty sure he literally short circuited at that comment. Hongseok…wasn’t straight? But he’d never mentioned dating a guy before; in fact he’d recalled sexual experiences with women several times in the past. Idiot. Bisexual people exist. He really needed to reexamine some of his biases…

“Oh that’s uh, that’s great! It must be really nice to get to work with your boyfriend,”

“Hopefully it will be, although I gotta admit I’m not really excited about working here,” Kino said solemnly, his smile fading for the first time that morning.

“Why not? I know Hwitaek seems like an asshole but he’s not really that bad once you get to know him,”

“No, no it’s not him. It’s… well, don’t tell anyone, but my dad owns this hotel,”

What was this, the ‘morning of surprise revelations’?

“Then, why are you working here?”

“Let’s just say I may or may not have caused thousands of dollars in property damage during a penthouse party that I wasn’t supposed to have…”

“Wait, _you_ were the one who threw that party? Dude someone’s car ended up in the pool! How the hell is that even possible?!”

“I don’t know man I was beyond wasted! Long story short, now my dad wants me to work here to ‘teach me responsibility’ or something,” Kino explained, “he said I’d learn to appreciate the hard work of our staff if I actually had to do some of it myself,”

Changgu couldn’t argue with that; him and Hongseok had to pull a double shift just to clean up that shitshow. As a matter of fact, it suddenly made perfect sense why Hongseok had never mentioned Kino before…

_“Oh yeah, remember the supreme douchebag who wrecked the penthouse suite and cost you precious Fortnite hours? Yeah, well that’s my boyfriend,”_

“Well there’s no better place to start than housekeeping. Hongseok can show you to the supply closet,” Changgu replied, somewhat coldly. Kino just nodded and walked off to find his boyfriend. The moment he was out of earshot, Changgu rushed over to Hyojong and pulled him aside.

“Jesus fuckshit man you almost ripped my arm off!” Hyojong whined.

“Did you know that Hongseok was bisexual?” Changgu quickly asked in a hushed tone. Hyojong just stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Well… yeah, I mean he talks about his boyfriend all the time.”

“Not to me!”

“Maybe it’s because you have such an obvious crush on him,”

“WHAT?! No I don’t! I mean, uh, yeah sure he’s like… handsome or whatever, but I don’t like guys like that!”

It was official. Yeo Changgu: the world’s most unconvincing liar.

“Well you might wanna tell that to the guy who keeps fucking your brains out in your dreams,” Hyojong smirked.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

Changgu had always been a sleep talker, that was for sure. But he never imagined that he’d out himself by moaning Hongseok’s name in his sleep. He’d always imagined it would be much more dramatic than that. Something like… running out onto a football field during before the national anthem and proclaiming his gayness to the entire nation. You know, something _normal._

“Hyojong I… I can explain, it’s just…”

“Calm down bro,” Hyojong placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, “I won’t say shit to anyone. You’re ready when you’re ready. If it helps, I’m bi too. I’m so fucking happy that Hwitaek is gay, maybe I’ll actually have a shot,”

“Oh wow, I never would’ve guessed that you were bi… but do you really think that Hwitaek would give you a chance? No offense, you guys are just way different… besides, don’t you have a girlfriend anyway?!”

“Yeah I do! Hyuna’s the best don’t get me wrong. But Hwitaek is just so damn sexy, and she’s more than up for a little three way action if he’s into it,”

“Alright man way too much info,” Changgu fake gagged, earning a laugh from Hyojong, “but seriously, thanks for being supportive. I’ve been stressing myself out so much over this,”

“I’ve got your back bro, no worries,” with that, they fist-bumped, “you should tell Hongseok how you feel at the gala on Friday. Who knows, maybe Kino’s down for some three way action too,”

Changgu rolled his eyes as Hyojong burst into laughter before heading off to start his restaurant duties. Changgu finally joined Hongseok and Kino in the elevator as they prepared to head up and start cleaning rooms. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the way Kino clung to Hongseok’s muscular arm; he’d always hoped that he’d be in that position instead.

He decided he’d ignore Hyojong’s advice; there was no need to put Hongseok in an awkward position by revealing his true feelings. He’d still consider coming out (maybe the gala would be a good time to do it?) but he’d leave the crush part completely out of it.

Besides, at the end of the summer he’d be heading off to college anyway. No point in making the rest of his time at Surfer’s Paradise an awkward mess.


End file.
